The Thorns of the Saiyans
by FireyTenshi
Summary: The barrier between Hell and Earth was broken, An intense battle takes place in Hell between Goku, Vegeta and the invincible Janemba. Surrounded by thorns, a plan begins to heat things up between Goku and Vegeta. Yaoi - GokuXVegeta - Powerful Lemon


**The Thorns of the Saiyans**

By: Flame-Washu

Goku slouched, turned and spinned. Throwing the cretacious and destructive mini-energy bombs at Janemba. The Fat yellow monster slugged around with his unpredictable moves and attacks. Goku took his time to surprise the monster, and transform into the sensatious Super Saiyan 3 form. His hair grew, his power grew, and even his sexuality grew. His muscles grew sleeker and more tempting. He had sparks absorbing in his aura. He felt invincible. The cutish monster stared in wonder, He got back up again playfully to attack the newly renowned Goku. Janempa raised a punch, and vanished the next second. The saiyan followed his vanish ability and jumped behind him in a blink of an eye. Janempa angered, firing one of the enormous colorful jellybeans at Goku, he dodged with ease. Janempas power seemed unattainable to Goku's.

Janempa fell backwards, a disgusting liquid was somehow swallowing Janempa. Goku raised an eyebrow, staring in complete bedazzlement. The liquid made Janempa smaller, and darker. Janemba had emerged, included with a sword, he puzzled dissapearly. He rushed around Goku attacking in various directions. Goku just met a power that quickly jumped over his, no wonder Janempa was not tempted or shocked.

The battle raged. Goku super saiyan 3 form started to initially give out, and running out of tricks to use on Janemba. Even his super kamehameha attack was not enough to put him down even the slightest. He tried using frequent Instant Transmission, to catch him off-guard. Janemba kept outsmarting him. Gokus power started to weaken in exhaustion. His power, seemed to fail, He had vastly lost his access to the third form of Super Saiyan. Janemba's attacks and vanish points were infinite. Out of Nowhere, a force attacked Janemba.

A revived Vegeta appeared, "Hey! if anyone's going to end Kakarotts existence, it's mine." Transformed from the wretched ghost cloud form to his normal form. "Vegeta!" Goku yelled, in slight fear and partly accompanied. "How did.." Goku started to ask. "Its puzzling Kakarott, I don't know how I got my body back, but what matters now, is that I'm here and ready to fight!" He yelled with his usual quickly attended self. He sprinted and strictly attacked janemba, Janemba was only unguarded because he was distracted by the new fighter. "No!" Goku yelled. Vegeta continued attacking not knowing that the next second, Janemba could turn around and destroy here. "Whats the matter Kakarott? this guy is a piece of cake." He said carelessly. "No! dont say that your underestimating!" Goku yelled, Vegeta continued attacking unoffensively to the monster. Goku scarce for Vegeta's life he grabbed him with his Instant Transmission technique and took him out of the scene as far away as he could. The monster was not slow, he chased Goku and Vegeta into a large mass of a thorn forest. Hell shook in its new form, Janemba had missed thier escape and proceeded to find them farther and farther away from the troubled saiyans.

"Wha...What did you do that for Kakarott! I had it in the bag. You stupid idiot!" He yelled slamming his fist in one of the thorns. He yelped silently. Goku looked down and rested his arms over his knees. Vegeta had laid on his stomach softly maddening himself over his pride that had been canceled in front of Janemba. "Vegeta!...You wouldnt have done any damage to him." He said still looking down clenching his fist. Vegeta stopped babbling, and looked in despair. "I couldnt even beat him with my Super Saiyan 3 form and he still successed in a slow defeat, it caused my form to go out of commision" he said, finally looking at Vegeta. Janemba continued his search, and still had no clue where they were hiding.

"Vegeta, we'll be slaughtered! he will kill us in one blow." Goku said quickly gaining a plan. "What are you suggesting!?" he asked slamming the unthorned floor. The cursley darkness protected them from being exposed to danger. "We have one option, we have to fight inseperately." He suggested slowly trying not to get Vegeta angry with the "Fusion thing". "What! surely you're not suggesting?" Vegeta said passly interrupted. "It's the only way!" Goku said with a dominating command as if Vegeta had no other choice at the moment.

"It'd make no difference Kakarott...You could still beat him alone, I just went to fight to make it look like I was just as strong as you" Vegeta said. His pride failing right before Goku, Vegeta, holding them in as long as he could, he started to shed himself in tears. Goku moved closer to Vegeta. "Vegeta..." he whispered softly. Janemba moved farther and farther weakening his sensibilty of thier deprived powers. Goku rubbed Vegeta's back very gently. Vegeta ignored, so angry at Goku for always succumbing Vegeta's power. Goku started to feel intensity grow between them. "Vegeta, I had no idea you felt that way." he said. he then gently grabbed Vegeta's head to move it closer to Goku's. Vegeta closed his eyes, as Goku's remained open. He kissed Vegeta so gently, it was enough for Vegeta to thrive for a more prolonged kiss. Goku began to kiss Vegeta again, slipping his slippery tounge from his lips knocking on Vegeta's lips for an entrance. He was granted, they kissed passionately, thier toungs huggin, and battling eachother for dominance. Goku pulled Vegeta for a more connected kiss, they made out with a prolonged series of saliva mail. Goku then broke, scrolled down to Vegeta's neck and nibbled it. Vegeta started to groan and arch back. Goku then moved down to Vegeta's collar bone and licked it intensively. Vegeta held to Goku's shoulder and made him raise his arms. He pulled on the half-destroyed shirt from his strain and threw it on one of the thorns. Goku returned the favor, and started to fondle with Vegeta's nipple. Vegeta started to cry even more.

Caressing and licking Vegeta's nipples, he moaned in a thriving state. Goku's passionate force thrashed Vegeta's heart and his sensuality. Goku licked Vegeta's chest, and suddenly felt a emergence from his pants. Vegeta moaning in pain, for his manhood was trying to break free of the defendant spandex. Goku pulled the spandex uniform of Vegeta throwing it in the same place as Goku's shirt. He then discontinued his fondling of Vegeta's erected nipples, and threw his attention to Vegeta's throbbing cock. Pre-cum was exiting his shaft. Goku leaned in and licked the tip until every last bit of the blissful taste was no more. He then full took in Vegeta's cock in his mouth spilling saliva, and rolling down Vegeta's aching shaft. Goku ran his head up and down pulling gently on the soon to be exploding vegeta. He lick the seption of his balls and walls of his dick. He then freed himself of the watered sucked on dick, and placed his fingers on Vegeta's lips, aching for entrance. Vegeta tried to turn away from the ridiculous request, he then sucked on Goku's three fingers. Sucking them hard, because he wanted Gokus full freedom of his body. Heat flooded the thorny forest.

Goku then pulled Vegeta very carefully around, putting him in a position of bending over. Goku one by one entered the wetted fingers in Vegetas open ass. Vegeta moaned in slight horror on the second finger. There on the third, he cried uncontrollably, asking for the real thing. Goku then lifted his hips, and forsently entered Vegeta's body, moaning and nearly screaming loud enough for Janemba to find them, but it didnt send it to him. Goku's fully powered shaft slowly pushed back and forth, then speeding for Vegeta's pleasure and adjustment, Goku moaned in rejoicement with Vegeta, His essence filled Vegeta. The comprehensive pain that Vegeta was inflicting was no empowerment to Vegeta's pride. Goku compressively thrusted his hips against Vegeta, seeking a change in position, Goku pulled Vegeta up, moaning of the sudden change. He placed Vegeta on his lap, an easy but painful side, He cutely bounced Vegeta up and down on his praising cock, Vegeta began to smile and cry at the same time. Goku went faster, The Nirvanic state of his rapidly emerging orgasm, shooted up Vegeta. They both moaned and yelped, Goku pumped Vegeta, so he wouldnt only feel pain. He beautifully entered Vegeta's heart and soul with a mere and never experienced orgasm. He stayed inside him, still pulling Vegeta softly. Vegeta ready for his emergence, sprayed his lustful and clean seed all over the both of them. Both finished with a moan of esctasy, as thier cum escaped thier bodies.

They kissed one more time, "I've always loved you Vegeta" Goku whispered so lightly in Vegeta's ear, he blushed and smiled, wiping away his unstoppable tears. When Vegeta stopped crying, they dressed and smiling at eachother the whole time. When they finished, Goku regained his seriousness. "Well...What do you say?" He asked in the cutest but fiercest way. "Fine, Kakarott I'll join bodies with you, but only once, and dont ever ask me again! Got it" He yelled smiling uncontrollably at the same time. "Thank you Vegeta!" He said feeling safe in the situation they were in and feeling sudden vctory in the battle already. "No Kakarott, thank you" He said looking out of the breakings of the thorned walls.

_Fusion was Reborn…_


End file.
